Evil eye of jealousy
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Skye doesn't just look at her with jealousy clear on her face. She looks at her with a little bit of hate. She couldn't believe the praise Bobbie was getting. She definitely didn't want her to look at Bobbie like that. Skimmons! Added another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Skye didn't get jealous often, well considering she, Jemma, and May normally were the only girls, there was no need to be jealous though right now Skye was jealous as she watched Jemma giving praise to Bobbie for saving her. Skye was leaning against the bar watching them, she watched as Jemma put a hand on Bobbie's hand; she wanted to be the one that Jemma was touching and watching this Skye felt for the first time in a while jealous of another person. What Skye didn't know was that she was being watched too; Trip moved from the doorway of the kitchen over to the bar where Skye was leaning. Skye didn't notice him till she saw him out of the corner of her eye; she could tell he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Yes?" Skye asked as she glanced in Trip's direction.

"You don't have to be jealous." Trip said as he studied Skye's face for a hint that he was on the right track.

"I'm not." Skye said in a rough tone.

"You don't have to lie about it Skye."

"I'm not.

"Yeah right girl, you and that evil eye you're giving Bobbie tell a different story. I see the way that you look at her."

"I don't have a look."

"Yes you do. It's a look of love. You should tell her."

"It's not safe for her."

"You think because of your father and your past that she wouldn't be safe, but think about this. How would you feel if you pushed her away, she got in to some trouble, and you weren't there to save her because you pushed her away?"

"I wouldn't feel good about it."

"That's why you should tell her. I'm going to let you in on something that Jemma and I talked about. When you had been shot, Jemma saved you; while the team were trying to get the medication that was going to save you. She stayed by your side and only left when ordered to and even then she always made sure that someone was with you if she couldn't be."

"She did?"

"Of course. We had a conversation about you. She said that even though you had only known each other for a short part of time, she couldn't imagine life without you. And when they got back with the med and you went into a cardiac arrest and she didn't know what to do to save you; she held your hand and cried. All we could do was watch you thrash in the bed until your heart went back to a normal rhythm; Skye you didn't see the way she cried after you were finally stable or the way that she brushed your hair out of your face so that she could see you. You mean everything to her and I know that she means everything to you; tell her and have a happy ending not a lot of us get that."

"Thanks Trip."

"No problem girl."

Skye then moved away from the bar over to the table that Jemma and Bobbie were sitting at; Trip watched from a distance as Skye whispered in Jemma's ear and Jemma in turn smiled and stood up to leave.

"Thank you again Bobbie." Jemma said, "I'll see you later, yes?"

"Absolutely." Bobbie said with a smile of her own; Trip joined her at the table after Jemma and Skye left the room. "You gonna tell me about those two?"

"You probably already know what's going on between those two." Trip said with a smile.

"I do, didn't know Coulson would allow that."

"Well he is very fond of Jemma and Skye. He's like a father, so he'll probably have a talk with each of them, but in the end he'll be happy for them."

"Good. Everyone deserves someone."

"I totally agree with you."

_In a hidden room, only known by Jemma and Skye…_

"You fixed this place up." Jemma said with a smile as she and Skye sat down on the couch that was up against the far wall.

"Yeah, well I needed to stay busy." Skye said as Jemma leaned against her.

"Why?"

"After I found out that you were the leak from Hydra, I worried about you."

"Oh Skye. I worried too it's why I offered to go in. I wanted to keep you guys safe."

"Why did you just leave? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"Coulson told me not to, he knew that if I said goodbye you'd ask questions and try and stop me."

"He's right I would have. Jemma I need to tell you something." Skye said as she took Jemma's hands in hers, she moved her body so that she was facing Jemma instead of Jemma leaning on her; Jemma nodded that she was listening and Skye said, "I love you. I think I always have. When you were gone and before I knew you undercover it hurt that you hadn't said goodbye and after I found out that you were the leak I worried about your safety. I thought I would never be able to tell you and I don't expect you to say it back, but I wanted you to know how much you mean to me and I…"

Skye wasn't able to finish her ramble due to the fact that Jemma's lips were on hers; Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma's waist and pulled her closer and only when oxygen became a necessity did they break apart.

"I love you too." Jemma said softly before kissing Skye again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half years…it seemed like a short time since then, but they both knew that it was the longest two and a half years they had ever felt; Skye and Jemma were celebrating their wedding. Yes they had had hard times at the beginning, every relationship has its bumps, but they got through them and in the end they knew that they still loved each other. Fitz had the hardest time with them in the beginning, when the relationship was new; he fought with them all the time about it, but he eventually realized that all he wanted for Jemma was for her to be happy which she was with Skye.

Two and a half years since Bobbie had rescued Jemma from inside Hydra, giving Skye a reason to tell Jemma everything that she felt; of course Skye was still jealous of the relationship between Jemma and Bobbie, even though Jemma clearly didn't love Bobbie the way that she loved her. Jemma even had to remind Skye of just how much she loved her every time she was partnered with Bobbie for a mission, leaving a very jealous and upset Skye to work on her own mission with Trip.

Two and a half years and they still acted like they had just told each other just how much they loved each other; it was slightly annoying, but cute at the same time. Coulson of course had been like a father to both of them and told the other not to hurt each other; May of course was the same and even told them she'd kick both their asses if they every hurt each other.

Two and a half years and Jemma and Skye were starting to talk about children, of course Skye was scared about raising a child, but she realized that if she ever wanted to have children she wouldn't want anyone other than Jemma as her partner for the job.

Two and a half years and SHIELD was finally back to being on the good side instead of being a terrorist group; which the whole team were excited for since their families considered them a danger and had stopped communication. Jemma and Fitz were affected the most by that which upset Skye because she liked to think that Jemma's family would never turn their backs on her. They finally were on good terms with the US government and were no longer pursued for terrorism; now they actually helped them with difficult cases, involving aliens and unknown objects.

So as Skye was setting up dinner for the whole team (including Bobbie, even if she still disliked the attention that Bobbie received from Jemma); she had something special planned for this dinner and nothing not even a mission was going to get in the way of her and the team from having this dinner. She had talked with Coulson and May since they were in charge and told her that if nothing really pressing came up they wouldn't let anything get in the way. Hunter, Mac, Fitz, and Trip agreed to help Skye set everything up at the restaurant; they all were giving their support knowing that Skye had a special evening planned.

"Trip could you and Mac, hang these from the ceiling?" Skye asked handing a couple boxes of white string lights to him.

"Sure." Trip said taking the lights from Skye.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Hunter asked.

"We'll have dinner and at the end I'll order champagne to celebrate all we've accomplished and then I'll do it." Skye said confidently.

"Just like that?" Mac stated.

"Yes just like that."

"Oh come on you've got to have something better than that." Hunter said.

"Better than that? I'm setting all this up, it's going to be magical, and she's going to love it." Skye stated as she continued to put vases with roses on the table.

"All right, all right guys be nice." Fitz said knowing how nervous Skye was about doing this; she had even asked him for permission, which he gave her right away. "It's going to be great, Skye."

"Thanks Fitz."

"What exactly are you going to say?" Hunter asked.

"I…I uh…I'm not completely sure." Skye said as she blushed and looked away from the group.

"Girl, you've got to think about that before we come here for dinner tonight." Trip said with a small smile.

"I know that. I just want everything to go perfectly."

"And it will just speak from the heart." Hunter said giving Skye a confident smile.

"Is that what you did?" Skye asked.

"No, I just asked one day while we were out to dinner."

"And you're telling me it has to be better?! You're the one who didn't do anything other than ask."

"She has a point there Hunter." Trip said with a grin on his face at the look Hunter was giving Skye.

Hunter didn't say anything, but went back to setting out the utensils; Skye however had a huge smile on her face, until Bobbie walked in. Trip noticed immediately that Skye's smile went away when Bobbie walked in, but he would mention it later, when he had a chance to talk to Skye privately.

"Hey it looks amazing in here." Bobbie said as she moved over to where Mac was hanging up the lights with Trip's help.

"Bobbie." Trip said as he smiled at her.

"So what do you need me to do?" Bobbie asked.

"I…um…how about you help Fitz with folding the napkins." Skye said a little flustered.

"Sure."

Bobbie then moved over to the table that Fitz was at with several napkins that were folded to look like swans; sitting down she noticed that the talk that was going on before she entered went away when she entered. She was surprised that Skye didn't have more for her to do, but she knew that Skye saw her as a threat who could take Jemma away from her; she might have been Jemma's partner in the field, but she knew how much Jemma loved Skye and she was not going to get in the middle of that.

"Skye?" Bobbie said as she was following Fitz's folds on a napkin of her own.

"Yes." Skye said gritting her teeth; she didn't want to hear what Bobbie was planning on saying.

"I know that you're jealous of the way Jemma and I trust each other in the field, but just so you know she loves you more than anything and I, for one, will not step in the middle of that." Skye looked at Bobbie with a surprised look on her face; she didn't know that Bobbie knew why she always gave her a hard time. Bobbie just smiled and continued, "I know that she's the world to you and I know that her trusting me the way that she does bothers you, but you are her world too. I just want you to know that I'm glad that she has you and that you have her. It's hard to find the type of love that you guys share."

"Thank you, Bobbie." Skye said when Bobbie finished.

"That's why you've been giving her the evil eye?" Hunter said with a small smile.

"I wasn't giving her the evil eye."

"Yes you were." Fitz said with a smile.

"Okay fine I was. Can we get back to making this into the greatest thing in the world for Jemma?" Skye stated as she moved to help with the napkins.

"You got it girl." Trip said with a smile, he and Mac finished up with the lights.

That night when Skye got down on one knee with a black box coming out of her pocket, Jemma knew why the whole team had been so secretive around her; they all were in on Skye's proposal. Skye gave a long speech about how she had found the family that she had longed for in the team; she went on about how Jemma was everything to her and that that would never change. Jemma of course said yes to Skye's proposal, which led to lots of kisses and a toast to the newly engaged couple.


End file.
